Mikh'a Elakha
Character 'Appearance' Mikh'a stands at the taller side of average for a Keeper of the Moon and, like most of his Clan, sports pale skin the colour of an early dusk. His hair a dusty blond, peppered with streaks of lavender, styled immaculately at all times and framing keen eyes that are so dark as to be considered black. He has slim waist and narrow hips, topped by a broad, flat chest with the light, neatly toned structure of a professional dancer, having performed for many years. When close enough to scent him, he smells of cocoa butter and vanilla, with just a hint of the earthy forest. ---- 'Equipment' Mikh'a is very rarely seen dressed in clothing that is not of the highest quality, with even his new combat leathers being finely crafted. Around his neck at all times is a decorative corded rope, ash grey in colour and made from a fiber that most would be unable to identify. His left ear is pierced and plays host to a cuff that holds his linkpearls. Both wrists are adorned with platinum cuffs that are highly decorative in appearance and studded with various gemstones to accentuate the pattern. A matching necklace and rings are worn too. When in combat leathers, though finely crafted and well fitted, his attire is decidedly less decorative. Though he retains his jewellery, minus the necklace, he gains two daggers. These are currently simple, well forged daggers of standard Lominsan design. Personality Combat 'General' Mikh'a rarely engages in combat, though not due to lack of ability. He has a keen sense of self preservation and as such, would first exhaust other resources in the removal of his enemies before dirtying his own hands with the task. When forced to engage, the circumstances surrounding the encounter will determine how he fights. His default is thaumaturgy, keeping his opponent at bay for as long as is possible. He uses the terrain to his benefit where applicable, as demonstrated when he froze the pool of water Senna was standing in during a spat between the two. More recently, Mikh'a has been experimenting with a combination of daggers and thaumaturgy. His combat in this new technique is untested in an actual combat situation, though his training has been reviewed and his movements deemed too decorative to be efficient and likely to lead to many openings for his opponent to strike. He continues to work on this. ---- 'Aetherial Arts' Mikh'a studied Thaumaturgy and Conjury from a very young age, having shown the ability to Hear and an aptitude for mastering his earlier manifestations. He is Guild certified at the Ossuary in Ul'dah and Stillglade in Gridania, though his contact with both is strictly professional, often limited to the registering of new apprentices. His healing capabilities are ideally suited to a clinical setting, where he can apply his knowledge of alchemy to further augment the treatment. As such, he relies most heavily on Thaumaturgy when faced with an opponent. He has a quick mind and grey morals, so in circumstances where it's warranted, he is not afraid to twist his teachings to less than honorable uses. He has been known to turn the very surroundings against those he faces. His determination in combat and his "fight to kill" attitude make him a formidable opponent. ---- 'Physical Combat' Having coming from a Clan that is bred for beauty and grace, Mikh'a is naturally nimble. This, combined with the many cycles spent as a dancer, means that Mikh'a is quick and flexible. He is strong enough to hold his own body weight, or that of another who is roughly similar in size, though he lacks true strength. With the arrival of the Domans and his acquisition of some scrolls detailing their combat methods, Mikh'a tried and failed, to teach himself the way of the Shinobi. Instead, he has been practicing a unique combination of thaumaturgy, dance and poisoned blades to recreate their techniques in a way that he is comfortable with. Relationships Mikh'a finds trust to be a rare thing and so when someone gains his, he would go to the ends of Eorzea for them and would expect the same from them. Those who break his trust are never allowed a second chance, often treated with contempt. If the breach is deemed sufficient, he is ruthless enough to have them removed. All other people he comes across are viewed as tools to be used for his own personal gain until they prove they deserve to be treated as people. This can make him seem cold, calculating or even difficult to approach though the truth of him is far different. Relationships ♥ Romantic Interest ★ Platonic Love ♦ Good Standing ● Neutral Standing ! Poor Standing Background Origins ---- The Ul'dah Years ---- The Kindred Era ---- Moogle Enterprises Gossip Availability 'Uncommon Gossip' *Was once known as the 'Jewel of Ul'dah' during his time as an entertainer. ---- 'Rare Information' *Is able to obtain many illicit items and substances. ---- 'Rumors' * ---- Viable Connections I welcome interaction from others, be they new faces or new players. Should you wish for a reason to approach Mikh'a, the following connections are viable as a means of contact. *Conjurers, or those employed on behalf of Stillglade Fane may recognize him. His associations with Stillglade are limited to the registration of new students and unavoidable duties. *Thaumaturges, or those employed on behalf of the Ossuary may recognize him. His associations there are also limited to the registration of new students and unavoidable duties. *Those who work within the Order of the Twin Adder structure may recognize or have limited knowledge of him. *Those who trade in illicit items or forbidden technology may know of him by his alias Penumbra. Category:Character Pages Category:Historical Member